Mobile devices have become a major mechanism of communication. Increasingly, advertising information is being provided on mobile devices. Advertising information may include graphics, text, sound, or the like. Advertising information may be provided through a variety of mechanisms on a mobile device.
Global Positioning System (GPS) technology has improved our ability to detect precise geo-locations. GPS integration into mobile devices enables mobile detection of these locations. However, while GPS technology may provide accurate coordinates, it does not always provide other meaningful information about the location. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.